


Special Delivery

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Jedao is watching over Jedao Two and Cheris when someone arrives with an unexpected gift.  AU post-"Glass Cannon."Thanks to hamletta, Sonya Taaffe, and UrsulaKohl for the beta.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/gifts).

Jedao Two and Cheris were arguing about the menu when the gift arrived.

"No, we should get something that _you_ enjoy eating," Two said, leaning forward. He tried not to fidget, although Jedao could tell that Two couldn't figure out what to do about the absent gloves, fingerless or otherwise. "It's not as if I can taste much anyway."

"But that's exactly why we should take advantage of this opportunity to find you something that _you_ find delicious," Cheris countered. "Especially since I can't imagine that you had anything to eat during your time with Mikodez but an endless procession of sweets and liqueurs."

Two and Cheris sat across from each other at the lacquered knee-high dining table in their private room. The room was an expensive indulgence, in a place like this. The markers of wealth hadn't changed much since Jedao had last been alive, once upon a battle. Ink paintings upon finest silk, and statuary featuring various flowers (peonies, chrysanthemums, plum blossoms, more that he didn't recognize). Incense in the corner, although Jedao couldn't smell it except indirectly, through Two's senses.

Jedao observed Two's slight grimace with amusement. He knew what this discussion was _really_ about, even if neither Two nor Cheris wanted to bring it up directly. By rummaging about in Two's memories of recent events (while Two slept; Jedao was many things, but _indiscreet_ was not one of them), Jedao had ascertained that they had behaved moderately terribly toward each other. Cheris had shot Two in the head, albeit under provocation; Two had disrupted Cheris's quiet retirement, and never mind that she'd grown tired of it anyway. What they were both dancing around without admitting it was that each felt the need to apologize to the other, without risking a renewal of hostilities by mentioning the triggering events.

Jedao, newly resurrected and anchored to Two, had figured this out in under a day. He could have explained it to Two, which would also have meant explaining it to Cheris. But it was so much more entertaining to watch them navigate this uncomfortable phase of their relationship for themselves. And besides, it gave him more time to plan his--_their_\--next move.

_Hold on,_ Two suddenly signed to Cheris. _There's someone at the door. Were you expecting anyone?_

It aggravated Jedao more than he wanted to admit that Two could detect intruders _through_ walls. Jedao, as a revenant, could see in all directions at once, but even he didn't have X-ray vision. Two, on the other hand, possessed a moth's ability to sense mass independent of sight.

"Do you know who it is?" Jedao asked Two. Two obligingly relayed the question to Cheris, again in sign language. Cheris shrugged.

_I don't recognize the shape offhand,_ Two signed.

"Special delivery," a viciously sweet voice called out. "Please don't make me wait, because I have _much_ more interesting things to do than cater to you two."

Cheris winced. _I know her._

_Safe?_ Two signed.

_Safe enough,_ she replied: an uncomfortable assessment, but one that Jedao could deal with. _She's the Shuos hexarch's former ward, now one of his personal assassins._

"Let her in," Jedao suggested. "I can dispose of her if that becomes necessary."

Two balked. _No "disposing."_

Jedao sighed inwardly. He could already tell that they were going to have to have a discussion later about the importance of pragmatism. "No disposing," he lied, because he could get around Two later if he had to. The first priority was keeping everyone alive. After that, he could deal with any hurt feelings. _Damned_ if he was going to let Shuos-zho destroy his people because of a little squeamishness.

(The word "squeamish" had not been used to describe Jedao in centuries, anyway.)

Cheris had already opened the door. "Greetings, Shuos Nija," she said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

Nija brushed past her--and no Shuos assassin would invade someone's personal space like that by _accident_. She _wanted_ Cheris uncomfortable. Nevertheless, it gave Jedao a chance to assess her: excellent physical condition, no doubt formidable, but Two had a gun (Jedao had insisted) and Two could take her. So could Jedao, if it came to that. He had his methods.

More interestingly, Nija bore a carrier of some sort. Jedao couldn't, unfortunately, see through the protective barrier, other than the fact of the air holes. Nija set it down very carefully.

Two blinked at Nija. "I don't believe we've been introduced?"

Nija bowed with such exaggerated courtesy that Jedao recognized the sarcasm, even though Two remained oblivious. "I'm Shuos Nija, infiltrator and assassin. Or jaihanar, if you want to be _Kel_ about it." Her tone said clearly what she thought of the archaic term. "The hexarch sent me with a token of his regards."

Cheris crossed her arms. "Just a couple weeks ago, the hexarch sent you to keep both of us"--she wisely didn't mention Jedao's presence--"from escaping his watch."

Nija bared her teeth at Cheris. Jedao could practically smell the hostility wafting from her, which was impressive considering that he didn't have a sense of smell. "Policy change. Mikodez figures he'd rather be on your good side, considering what happens to hexarchs on your bad."

Two almost twitched at that. Jedao _leaned_ on him and suppressed the reaction. No sense in giving away more information than absolutely necessary.

"Stop that," Two mouthed.

"It's for your own good," Jedao replied. "You can argue with me _after_ we're no longer in the presence of a hostile."

Nija waved a hand loftily, unaware of the exchange. "Live and let live," she suggested. "Besides, you want this gift."

Cheris eyed the carrier, her suspicion plain. "I do?"

"Not you," Nija clarified. "Him. Go on, open it."

"If this is a bomb--" Cheris said.

Nija sneered at her. "Like I'd let myself be blown up on _your_ behalf."

Cheris shrugged. "I'm sure you have a normal sense of self-preservation," she said, her sharp tone implying anything but. "Shuos-zho, on the other hand, is known for backstabbing people. Why not you? I'll have to scan it for explosives." She went to retrieve the scanner attachment for her slate.

Two knelt and examined the carrier. His eyes brightened. "Is that what I think it is...?" He tapped the lock open.

"Don't--!"Jedao protested, too late. Would it have killed the boy to wait for the scan? But nothing exploded--yet.

The outer protective shell dissolved in a whisper, revealing...a cat carrier?

"Prrrrrrrt," explained the carrier's contents.

Cheris's expression was nonplussed. "I don't understand why Mikodez sent us a cat?" Then dismay: "Unless he had a terrible row with Zehun..."

Two had already fumbled the carrier open. Out strolled a medium-haired calico cat with pale blue eyes, her ears pricked forward and her tail upright, with its tip curved slightly to the side. Jedao recognized the cat's good mood, even if Cheris didn't.

"Prrrrrrrt," the cat said again.

"Jedao!" Two said, confoundingly.

Jedao shuffled through Two's memories in alarm; Two, distracted by the matter of the cat, let him. Oh, yes. The _cat_ had his name, too. Zehun's idea of a joke, apparently.

Jedao the Calico Cat leapt into Two's arms and began purring uproariously.

"That's just part one of the delivery," Nija informed Two. "I also have cat toys, catnip, a cat bed, cat food..."

"She's perfect," Two said, stroking the cat. For the first time since Jedao had woken anchored to him, he relaxed. Jedao had the impression it wasn't something Two did often. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again."

Nija's eyes softened fractionally as she regarded Two and the cat. Interesting: she wasn't as tough as she wanted them to think. "The hexarch told me," she said, with exacting precision, "that he wanted you to have something nice to remember him by. And Zehun said that you're _hers_, and you don't get to escape her that easily."

"Prrrrrrt," the cat agreed.

Jedao couldn't count the number of years it had been since he'd enjoyed the company of a cat. Even a cat who happened to be a message/bribe/warning from the one living person he distrusted above all others. "Tell her thank you," he prompted Two.

Two's eyelids flickered, then: "Thank you," he said to Nija.

"It wasn't _my_ idea," Nija said, but she looked pleased anyway. She knelt next to him and began scritching the cat under the chin. "She really is a pretty creature, isn't she?"

_Just wonderful,_ Cheris mouthed without looking at Two or Nija. Jedao could read her lips just fine, of course.

"Tell Cheris to pet the cat too," Jedao told Two. "You never know when you need to be on Zehun's good side. And if there's one thing I know from our few interactions, it's that Zehun _always_ takes care of their cats. Even from a distance."

Soon the cat had all three people in the room worshiping her: Two stroking her belly (what kind of cat _allowed_ that?), Nija scritching her chin, and Cheris patting her back, albeit awkwardly. Even Jedao regretted that he couldn't run the hands he didn't have through that soft, plush fur. Still, that didn't matter. He'd just have to update his plans to accommodate the protection of an unspeakably adorable cat, that was all.


End file.
